


Moony Moons the World

by parakeetwuvs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mooning, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parakeetwuvs/pseuds/parakeetwuvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble wherein Moony wakes up with something funny on his chest. 0.o just for fun! Pre-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moony Moons the World

"Mnnnngggh…geroff….." Remus Lupin gasped for breath, a heavy weight pressing down on his chest. Lord,he couldn't breathe. He heaved the heavy weight off from on top of him. It hit the floor with a sound thump. The offending object transformed and sat up, rubbing his head.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed Padfoot?"

"what do you think? I was doing you Moonshine my darling," Sirius snickered, gloating about his comeback. Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics, Arching his back in an almost perfect semi-circle. Sirius watched intently, noticing the sweet, mouthwatering curve of his friend's chest; not that it mattered or anything. On the contrary, Remus was thin and gawky, small, and quite bookish. So it didn't matter that his lean, wiry arms stretched into the air. At least, it shouldn't matter. But once again, Sirius found his eyes gravitating to the boy like Padfoot to a bone.

Said eyes noted with some irony that Remus' underarms were still bare, despite the fact that he had been a full sixteen years last month, and already through puberty. Added to the fact that his friend was a werewolf, Sirius decided that the hairlessness was rudely unnatural.

Remus closed his eyes and yawned mightily, his jaw cracking.

"Enjoying the view mate?" James snickered, noticing Sirius' staring. Sirius simply stuck out his tongue. Childish, perhaps, but effective in conveying his message nonetheless.

"shut up Prongs. Padfoot is perfectly able to stare at my ass all he likes. Here, gimme a second," With that, Remus stood up on his kneeson the bed, turning away from the two snickering idiots. He then proceeded to drop his drawers, effectively showing his pale pink arse. At this point Peter decided to pop his pudgy, rat-like face out of his curtains. His bleary eyes shot open wide at the sight of Remus' uncharacteristic idiocy.

"Dude," he giggled. "Moony's mooning us!" And then promptly dissolved in a fit of hysterics worthy of Sir Cadogen.


End file.
